Just One Last Dance
by Zutzi alias Susi
Summary: [ABGESCHLOSSEN] Kleine Auroren-Lovestory. Zwei Menschen, die Angst vor der Wahrheit haben, zwei Fronten, die aufeinander treffen und eine Liebe, die nie ihre Erfüllung findet. NTSS
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JK Rowling bis auf den Titel, den hab ich mir von dem hübschen Lied von Sarah Connor und Natural ausgeborgt.

  
**Betas:** Moni, die das unfreiwillig betagelesen hat, und Denise, die das mit voller Absicht getan hat ... DANKE!!!

  
**Gewidmet:** Dani   
  


==================================================

**Just One Last Dance**

**Kapitel 1**

**Rückkehr**

==================================================

Aus Nymphadora Tonks' Sicht

* * *

Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 wurde immer noch als Hauptquartier benützt. Jetzt sah das Haus zwar innen noch etwas verwahrloster aus, aber nach jedem Treffen wurden einige Minuten darauf verwendet, sauber zu machen. Nur heute war es anders. Heute konnte niemand ans Saubermachen denken. Wir waren alle viel zu zerstreut.

Es war das größte Treffen des Phönixordens, das ich je miterlebt hatte. Dumbledore war natürlich hier, mit McGonagall und Flitwick. Viele meiner Arbeitskollegen konnten kommen, Auroren, die sich dem Kampf gegen Voldemort verschrieben hatten. Unzählige andere waren anwesend, und wäre die Küche nicht so geräumig gewesen, hätten wohl einige draußen bleiben müssen. Doch der Wichtigste von allen war noch nicht da. Es musste jede Minute soweit sein.

Endlich wurde das Gebrabbel um mich herum leiser und die Leute rückten näher zusammen. Kingsley Shacklebolt stupste mich von der Seite her an.

„Tonks, er ist da. Severus. Kannst du ihn sehen?"

Natürlich konnte ich ihn nicht sehen, von da aus, wo ich stand. Kingsley war einfach einen Kopf größer als ich, und daran konnte selbst ich als Metamorphmagus nichts ändern. Ich lächelte Kingsley an und machte dann beinahe einen Freudensprung, da in der Menge eine Lücke entstand, wodurch ich auf Severus und Dumbledore einen idealen Blick bekam.

Ungewöhnlicherweise umarmten sich die beiden Männer. Man konnte Severus ansehen, dass er nicht leicht mit dem gerade Erlebten zurecht kam. Sehr gerne wäre ich einfach hingegangen und hätte ihn an mich gedrückt.

Aber ich blieb wo ich war. Schließlich setzten sie sich, und Severus begann seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Wir hatten schon tags zuvor eine Konferenz gehabt, und heute wurde Dumbledores Vorahnung bestätigt. Severus hatte es nach zwei Jahren Arbeit geschafft, wieder seinen Platz in den Reihen der Todesser einzunehmen – aber als Spion Dumbledores. Er hatte viel durchmachen müssen, einige der wenigen Geschichten, die ich kannte, war dass er Verräter aufspüren, sie foltern und an Voldemort ausliefern hatte müssen.

Dumbledore und einige seiner Spione hatten bereits herausgefunden, dass Voldemort einen Angriff auf Hogwarts und Hogsmeade plante. Die Winkelgasse wurde bereits vor fast drei Monaten angegriffen und von Todessern besetzt, die jetzt auch in ihren Umhängen auf öffentlichen Muggelstraßen herumliefen. Vor vier Wochen wurden zeitgleich St. Mungos und das Ministerium eingenommen, aber die Todesser haben große Verluste dabei erlitten. 

Hogwarts war jetzt wie eine Oase, die einzige todesser-freie Zone in ganz Großbritannien. Und Dumbledore würde sie nicht so einfach einnehmen lassen, das wusste ich. Er würde alles menschenerdenkliche tun, um seine Schüler zu schützen – wie der Hirte seine Schäfchen beschützt.

Severus war heute noch einmal bei Lucius Malfoy gewesen, um den endgültigen Befehl des Angriffs auf Hogwarts entgegen zu nehmen. Ihm wurde die Aufgabe zugedacht, die Lehrerschaft außer Gefecht zu setzen und die Schüler in ihren Häusern gefangen zu nehmen – natürlich nur diejenigen, die sich bis jetzt noch nicht inoffiziell als Todesser geoutet haben.

„Das ist meine Aufgabe", berichtete Severus. Er hatte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Aber es gibt einen Haken."

„Welchen?", fragte Minerva McGonagall. Sie machte – wenn das möglich war – ein noch grimmigeres Gesicht als Dumbledore.

Severus räusperte sich. „Uns läuft die Zeit davon." Er holte tief Luft. Ich konnte ihm die Anspannung im Gesicht ablesen. Er drehte den Kopf, sah jedem einzelnen kurz in die Augen und sein Blick verweilte dann seltsamerweise auf mir. Er blickte zurück zu Dumbledore. „Der Angriff findet bereits morgen statt."

Morgen? So kurzfristig? Ich ballte meine Fäuste. Diese verdammten Anhänger Voldemorts hatten es auf unschuldige Kinder abgesehen! Und sie wollten uns einfach überraschen! Sodass wir niemals eine Chance hätten, zu planen oder etwas zu tun! Verdammt!

Auch die anderen um mich herum hatten angefangen, finstere Gesichter zu ziehen oder mit den anderen zu sprechen. Schließlich wurde es Dumbledore zu bunt und er rief zur Ruhe.

Von dem, was danach besprochen wurde, bekam ich herzlich wenig mit. Ich war in Gedanken viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, diese Nachricht zu verdauen. 

Auch Severus schien Dumbledores Worten nur mehr mit einem Ohr zuzuhören. Er starrte mich die ganze Zeit an und seine Kiefer arbeiteten unaufhörlich. Ob er etwas ahnte? Ob er wusste, dass ich es überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn er mich mit diesen hasserfüllten Augen ansah, obwohl ich wusste, dass der Hass nicht mir galt? Ob er es mir ansehen konnte, dass es mir gar nicht recht war, ihn in so großer Gefahr zu wissen? Konnte ich meine Gefühle denn auf einmal nicht mehr in Zaum halten?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können. Dumbledore war inzwischen zu einem Abschluss gekommen.

„So, dann wäre das geklärt. Severus darf seine Tarnung auf keinen Fall aufgeben, und er soll auch nicht als Maulwurf offenbart werden. Er wird vorspielen, die Lehrer und Schüler außer Gefecht gesetzt zu haben. Aber die Auroren werden bereits im Verbotenen Wald lauern und einen Hinterhalt starten. Soweit zu Hogwarts." Er seufzte.

„Die Bewohner von Hogsmeade werden noch heute Nacht gewarnt. Das übernehmen wir", sagte Arthur Weasley. Er legte einen Arm um die Schultern seines ältesten Sohnes, Bill, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.

Dumbledore nickte bestätigend. „Und sie sollen Unterstützung bekommen. Jeder, der im Verbotenen Wald nicht unbedingt nötig ist, wird sich mit den Einheimischen in ihren Häusern verschanzen und ihnen Beistand leisten. In dieser kurzen Zeit wird Voldemort nicht damit rechnen, dass wir bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen haben ..."

Bla bla. Langsam wurde es mir zu viel. Ich wartete noch ab, bis alle eingeteilt wurden. Ich wurde als Unteroffizierin für eine dritte Einheit eingesetzt, falls Hogwarts und Hogsmeade doch nur Ablenkungsmanöver sein sollten. Wofür sie bloß Ablenkungsmanöver sein sollten wusste ich aber nicht, denn von der magischen Welt war sowieso nicht mehr viel übrig.

Merlin, sollte das etwa heißen, Dumbledore kalkulierte in seine Pläne bereits mögliche Überfälle auf Muggelziele ein? Ich verspürte einen leichten Brechreiz. Aber er hatte ja Recht. Bei Todessern konnte man nie genau wissen, was sie jetzt schon wieder vor hatten.

Severus hatte seither nicht mehr zu mir geblickt, und irgendwie fühlte ich mich schutzlos, ohne seine Augen auf mich gerichtet zu wissen. Ich dachte an ihn und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Diese dunklen, geheimnisvollen Augen, diese einzigartige Stimme und diese Ausstrahlung waren ... eben Severus.

Ich bin zwar sonst nicht so zimperlich und nehme mir normalerweise kein Blatt vor den Mund, nur wenn es um Männer ging, blieb ich vorsichtshalber auf Distanz. Ich hatte schon zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, um es noch einmal darauf ankommen zu lassen. Aber mich hat's voll erwischt. Wenn doch bloß die Situation mit Voldemort nicht wäre ... ich hätte vielleicht schon längst versucht, ihm näher zu kommen. 

Gut, also dies ist mein Plan. Wenn die Aktion morgen beendet ist und wir zufällig beide noch am Leben sind, werde ich ihn um ein Date bitten. Yes.

Doch zuerst brauchte ich einen Kaffee. Die ersten waren bereits gegangen, der Rest besprach nur noch Details. Also machte ich mich auf in die Eingangshalle. 

„Tonks, warte mal!" 

Ich drehte mich um und sah Kingsley auf mich zukommen. „Hey, was gibt's?", fragte ich ihn.

„Gehst du schon?", wollte er wissen.

„Oh, ja." Ich seufzte. „Ich muss das alles erst einmal verdauen. Zum geselligen Tratschen ist mir wirklich nicht zumute."

„Verstehe." Er machte einen geknickten Eindruck. Ich hatte schon lange den Verdacht, dass er in mich verknallt ist. Er tut mir irgendwie Leid in dieser Beziehung. Er ist ein guter Freund, aber sonst empfinde ich rein gar nichts für ihn.

„Ich muss gründlich über alles nachdenken und brauche einen Kaffee."

Er schaute mir in die Augen und ich sah Aufrichtigkeit in ihnen. „Tonks ... Vergiss nicht, zu schlafen. Ich meine ... ich würde mir selbst die Schuld geben, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde, nur weil du mitten im Kampf eingeschlafen bist."

Ich lächelte. „Danke, Shacklebolt. Gute Nacht."

„Nacht, Tonks." Ich drehte mich um und verließ Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12.

* * *

Tbc


	2. Tanzen

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JK Rowling bis auf den Titel, den hab ich mir von dem hübschen Lied von Sarah Connor und Natural ausgeborgt.

  
**Betas:** Moni, die das unfreiwillig betagelesen hat, und Denise, die das mit voller Absicht getan hat ... DANKE!!!

  
**Gewidmet:** Dani 

  
**A/N:** Danke Berendis, für die Review, und ich geb dir ganz Recht ... 

==================================================

**Just One Last Dance**

**Kapitel 2**

**Tanzen**

==================================================

Aus Severus Snapes Sicht

* * *

Ich war eben mit Dumbledore fertig geworden, der Plan für morgen war perfekt. Theoretisch konnte nichts schief gehen. Aber ich hatte sie aus den Augen verloren. Im Gedränge in der Küche war sie nirgends mehr zu sehen, also musste sie bereits gegangen sein.

Nymphadora Tonks, die hübscheste Aurorin, die ich mir vorstellen konnte. In letzter Zeit war sie mir immer stärker aufgefallen, und unter gegebenen Umständen hätte sich vielleicht etwas zwischen uns entwickeln können. Aber nicht mit dem Feind im Rücken, nein.

Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich raus hier. Es war ziemlich stickig, und außerdem erinnerte mich die Tatsache, dass ich im Haus der Blacks war, stark an meine Schulzeit. Also verließ ich die Küche.

Ich bekam gerade noch mit, wie die Eingangstür sich schloss und Shacklebolt sich umdrehte. Ich wusste, dass er mich hasste, aber in diesem Krieg waren wir doch Verbündete. 

„Snape."

„Shacklebolt." Verdammt. Das bringt doch nichts. „Wer ist denn eben zur Tür raus?" Ich versuchte, meine Stimme so unschuldig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, aber dennoch konnte ich die Bissigkeit nicht ganz verstecken.

„Tonks. Spionierst du uns nach?" So so. Er war eifersüchtig. Ich hatte schon das Gefühl, dass er sie gerne mochte, aber in diesem Ausmaß ... Na ja.

„Und wenn es so wäre?" Oh Merlin, nein. Zynismus ist ja schön und gut, aber ich will auf keinen Fall einen wilden Kampfgockel auf mich loshetzen. „Ich möchte nur raus hier. Weißt du, ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag, und allem Anschein nach wird der morgige noch viel schlimmer. Also dann ..."

Ich ging einfach zur Tür hinaus, ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen. Hinter mir verschwand das Haus und ich stand alleine auf dem Platz herum. Es war eine düstere Nacht, Wolken versperrten die Sicht auf die Sterne. Ein frischer Wind blies durch die Gassen, wahrscheinlich würde es bald regnen. Dieses Wetter entsprach genau meiner Gefühlslage.

Ziellos ging ich durch die Straßen, einfach froh in Bewegung zu sein. Irgendwie ließ ich damit auch meine Sorgen zurück und bekam einen klareren Kopf.

Nach einiger Zeit blieb ich stehen und schaute in das Fenster eines Cafés. Ich hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wo ich war, und hätte jeden Augenblick durch Apparieren verschwinden können, wenn ich nicht sie gesehen hätte.

Sie saß an einem Tisch in der Ecke und rührte gedankenverloren in ihrer Tasse. Sie stierte an die Decke, als wollte sie sie zum Einsturz bringen.

Ohne recht zu wissen, wie mir geschah, hatte ich auch schon die Tür geöffnet und steuerte auf ihren Tisch zu. Nymphadora gaffte mich an, als wäre ich ein Geist. Hätte ich nicht hierher kommen sollen?

„Severus, was ... was tust du denn hier?", stotterte sie.

„Ich wollte noch einen Kaffee trinken. Darf ich?" Ich deutete auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

„Oh, ja klar."

Ich bestellte meinen Kaffee und bis er eintraf, sagten wir erst einmal gar nichts. Ich starrte sie an, und wenn sie hersah, sah ich weg. Merlin, wie ein kleiner Schuljunge bei seinem ersten Date. War das überhaupt ein Date?

Der Kellner brachte den Kaffee, während sechs ziemlich laute Jugendliche, die zuvor extrem herumgealbert haben, das Café verließen. Man konnte jetzt sogar leise Musik hören.

„Oh!", rief Nymphadora und machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht. „Ich hab dich Severus genannt! Ich ... ich wollte nicht ..."

„Schon gut, Nymphadora", sagte ich. Sie lächelte. 

„Falls dir Nymphadora zu umständlich wird, kannst du auch einfach Tonks zu mir sagen."

„Okay." Ich grinste kurz, ehe ich die Tasse an die Lippen setzte und meinen Kaffee trank.

„Was denn, trinkst du deinen Kaffee ganz ohne allem? Nicht mal Zucker?" Sie deutete auf meine Tasse. Verdammt. Ich war so von ihrem Gesicht fasziniert, dass ich das bittere Gebräu einfach getrunken habe ohne etwas zu schmecken.

„Naja, wenn schon, denn schon." Das war die lahmste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe, und dann stammte sie noch von mir selbst ...

Nymphadora runzelte die Stirn und stützte ihr Kinn auf der Hand ab. Ihr knalliges, violettes Haar fiel ihr etwas ins Gesicht und ließ sie sehr ernst erscheinen. Ich lehnte mich zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

„Severus, ich frage mich ..." Sie stockte plötzlich.

„Was denn?" Ich richtete mich wieder auf und schluckte den letzen Rest des Kaffees hinunter. Sie schien etwas nervös zu sein.

„Würdest du mit mir tanzen?"

„Was?" 

„Ich wusste es. Tut mir Leid..." Sie blickte zu Boden.

„Nein." Ich stand auf und lächelte. Sie schien noch bedrückter zu werden. „Komm schon." Ich streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Ich würde gern mit dir tanzen."

Sie schaute mir in die Augen, und schließlich nahm sie meine Hand. Es waren keine Gäste mehr da, durch zwei Lautsprecher in der Ecke war ein langsames Lied zu vernehmen. Ich legte meine Hand an ihre Taille. Sie legte ihre auf meine Schulter und die andere in meine freie Hand. Ohne uns wirklich von der Stelle zu bewegen tanzten wir.

Sie hob ihren Blick und sah mir in die Augen, ich lächelte. Ich hatte mir so eine Situation so gewünscht, und nun war sie da, ohne dass ich viel getan habe. Gut, wenn man das Trinken eines extrem grässlichen Kaffees berücksichtigte ... 

„Severus?"

„Ja?" Merlin, wenn sie jetzt etwas sagt wie „Ich liebe dich" oder „Willst du mit zu mir kommen", könnte ich da nein sagen?

„Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?" Oh, gut. Berechtigte Frage. Und ich habe mir schon das Schlimmste ausgemalt ... Apropos, wäre es wirklich so schlimm gewesen?

„Severus?" Oh, ich muss ihr antworten. „Schläfst du?"

„Nein, äh, nein. Warte ... nein. Also, ich bin einfach durch die Gegend gelaufen und dann hab ich dich gefunden."

Sie grinste. „Du schwindelst. Du bist mir gefolgt."

„Nein, wirklich nicht!" Recht überzeugend hörte sich das jetzt aber nicht an. Ich bin ein Idiot.

„Klar doch." Widerspruch war zwecklos. Sie hatte sich daran festgebissen. 

Wir tanzten in Stille weiter, in Anbetracht der morgigen Ereignisse war uns beiden nicht nach Reden zumute. Irgendwann hatte sie sich an mich geschmiegt und die Arme um meinen Nacken gelegt. Ihre Nähe tat gut. Zum einen, weil Nymphadora es war, die ich im Arm hielt, und zum anderen, weil sie meine Situation zu verstehen schien. Dieses ewige Maulwurf-Dasein hat mich erschöpft, das Tanzen mit ihr gab mir wieder Kraft.

Als der Song zu Ende war, schaute sie mir wieder in die Augen. Wie durch Magie kamen unsere Gesichter sich näher und näher, bis unsere Lippen in einem Kuss versanken, der nach kurzer Zeit intensiv und gefühlvoll wurde, was fast schon zu viel war.

Als ob sie meine Gedanken gelesen hätte, riss sie sich von mir los, starrte mich nur mit riesigen Augen an und flüchtete dann aus dem Café. Noch ehe die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, war sie nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie war appariert und ließ mich wie einen begossenen Pudel stehen.

* * *

Tbc


	3. Die Schlacht von Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JK Rowling bis auf den Titel, den hab ich mir von dem hübschen Lied von Sarah Connor und Natural ausgeborgt.

  
**Betas:** Moni, die das unfreiwillig betagelesen hat, und Denise, die das mit voller Absicht getan hat ... DANKE!!!

  
**Gewidmet:** Dani 

  
**A/N:** Danke _DieFlut_, dass du meine Story trotzdem gelesen hast. Aber du kannst jetzt auch nichts mehr daran ändern, dass ich Severus mit Tonks verkupple anstatt Remus.

==================================================

**Just One Last Dance**

**Kapitel 3**

**Die Schlacht von Hogwarts**

==================================================

Aus Nymphadora Tonks' Sicht

* * *

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich weggerannt bin. Er war schließlich nicht der Erste, den ich geküsst hatte. Ich habe es mir sogar erträumt, und dann, als es wirklich passiert ist, bin ich weggelaufen! Ich dachte, ich hätte einen Seelenpartner gefunden, aber wie kann er das sein, wenn ich vor ihm weglaufe? Merlin, wenn ich das nur wieder gutmachen könnte ...

„Hey! Tonks!" Ich wurde an der Schulter gepackt und fest durchgerüttelt, sodass meine Kiefer schmerzhaft zusammenprallten. Jack Corner sah mich entgeistert an, der Rest meiner Truppe auch.

„Oh, Corner ... Was gibt's denn?"

„Tonks, haben sie heute Nacht nicht geschlafen oder was ist los?" Der junge Auror machte ein höchst besorgtes Gesicht.

Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich schon gerne schlafen. Nur ich konnte nicht. Er hatte meine Gedanken gefangen gehalten und sie nicht mehr losgelassen. _Severus_. Im Endeffekt habe ich zwei Stunden Schlaf abbekommen, und die waren nicht recht erholsam, da ich in meinen Träumen wieder mit ihm getanzt hatte und danach mit rasendem Herzen aufgewacht bin. Ich hätte beinahe erwartet, ihn neben meinem Bett stehen zu sehen, aber nichts war da. Nothing. Rien. Nada. Niente. Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls schuldete ich Corner noch eine Antwort.

„Äh ... nein, alles bestens. Äh ... mir geht's gut." Er schaute mich immer noch komisch an. „Wirklich." Nun gab er Ruhe und wandte sich wieder seinen Gerätschaften zu.

Ich starrte die Zeiger meiner Armbanduhr an. Seit zehn Minuten war der Kampf in Hogwarts im Gange, etliche Explosionen waren hier, auf den Feldern nahe Hogsmeade, zu hören gewesen. Aber der Befehl zur Einschreitung war noch nicht gekommen.

Severus geht es sicher gut. Es geht ihm gut. Es geht ihm gut. Es geht ihm gut. Immer wieder leierte ich diesen Satz in Gedanken herunter, wie ein Mantra oder als Bestätigung, dass es wirklich so wäre. Aber natürlich hatte ich keinerlei Beweise dafür.

Wieder donnerte es in der Ferne, lauter als je zuvor. Und plötzlich meldeten sich Corners Gerätschaften, die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Muggel-Funkanlage hatten.

„Tonks, das war die Zentrale", sagte Corner. „Wir müssen in Hogwarts einschreiten. Sie kommen allein nicht zurecht."

„Schön." Ich richtete mich auf. „Alles auf die Besen!", ordnete ich an. „Los!"

Wir flogen so schnell es ging und ohne unsere Deckung ganz aufgeben zu müssen auf das Schloss zu. Als es hinter einem Hügel zum Vorschein kam, stockte mir beinahe der Atem. Der Nordturm war praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden, die Außenmauer war auf der Westseite total zerstört und vor den Toren Hogwarts' lagen einige Körper herum, die sich nicht mehr bewegten. Es war jedoch keiner in der typischen Todesserkleidung dabei. Alles unsere Leute.

Wir landeten vor dem Hauptportal. „So, wir teilen uns in Zweiergruppen auf und werden uns trennen. Ansonsten alles nach Plan, klar?" Zustimmendes Nicken. „Corner, Sie kommen mit mir."

Also betraten wir das Schloss. Spuren der Zerstörung waren überall zu finden. Meine vier Gruppen trennten sich, Corner und ich nahmen uns den dritten Stock vor. Was dann passierte ging rasend schnell.

Ich hörte ein seltsames Zischeln, und neben mir fiel Corner in die Knie und blieb regungslos liegen. Alarmiert wirbelte ich herum und sah mich einem älteren Mann gegenüber, in einem schwarzen Umhang, mit aufgekrempelten Ärmeln und dem Mal der Todesser auf dem linken Unterarm. Ich war zwar schnell, hatte aber keine Chance gegen ihn. 

„Expelliarmus!", rief er und der Zauberstab rutschte aus meinen Fingern. Ich wurde zurückgeschleudert, prallte gegen eine Holztür, die auch glatt aufging, und ich fiel in den Raum dahinter. Das kleine Zimmer war fast leer, einige von Staub bedeckte Stühle und ein Spiegel waren alles.

Ich rappelte mich auf und musste feststellen, dass es keinen zweiten Ausgang gab. Der Todesser lachte gehässig, dann sprach er: _„Crucio!"_

Der Schmerz war unerträglich, ich konnte meine Knochen quasi brechen fühlen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie doch noch ganz waren und erneut gebrochen wurden. Jede Faser meines Körpers schmerzte, doch ich unterdrückte einen Schrei. Lediglich ein Stöhnen kam von meinen Lippen. 

Als der Todesser endlich von mir abließ, sackte ich gegen die Wand. Ich blickte ihm in die Augen, die so gefühlskalt waren wie Stein.

„Na, meine Hübsche, hast du noch einen letzten Wunsch, bevor ich dich töte?", säuselte er mit seiner widerlichen Stimme.

Plötzlich tauchte hinter ihm ein Schatten auf. Ich kannte diesen Umriss. „Oh, ja", sagte ich mit fester Stimme. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich um einiges sicherer. „Bleib so stehen."

„Was..." Doch mehr brachte er nicht mehr heraus. 

Mit einem perfekten Tritt in die Kniekehle ließ Severus den Mann zu Boden gehen. Er zog ihn an den wenigen Haaren, die er noch hatte, wieder hoch und murmelte gefährlich: „Dafür musst du bezahlen."

Doch der alte Mann war stärker als er aussah. Er schaffte es, Severus in den Magen zu boxen, der daraufhin schmerzvoll seine Mitte umfasste. Der Todesser schleuderte mit Flüchen um sich, und ich hatte total auf meine Deckung vergessen. Ich wurde getroffen, prallte zur Seite und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Bauch.

Ich lag flach auf dem Boden, ein paar unförmige Teile unter mir, und sofort wurde mir schlecht. Ich griff mir an den Bauch und hatte die Hand voller dunkelrotem Blut. Schwerfällig hob ich den Kopf und sah etwas spitzes aus meinem Unterleib herausragen.

* * *

Tbc


	4. Der letzte Kampf

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JK Rowling bis auf den Titel, den hab ich mir von dem hübschen Lied von Sarah Connor und Natural ausgeborgt.

  
**Betas:** Moni, die das unfreiwillig betagelesen hat, und Denise, die das mit voller Absicht getan hat ... DANKE!!!

  
**Gewidmet:** Dani 

  
**A/N:** Danke an berendis für die Review, und tut mir Leid, das Chap war schon vorher ferig.

Sorry, das ist nun das letzte Chap. Bitte trotzdem noch reviewen. Aber zuerst lesen *ggg*

==================================================

**Just One Last Dance**

**Kapitel 4**

**Der letzte Kampf**

==================================================

Aus Severus Snapes Sicht

* * *

Er hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, mich in den Magen zu treten! Und davor hatte er Nymphadora gefoltert! 

Mit aller Kraft überwand ich den Schmerz und kämpfte mich wieder auf die Beine. Der tollwütige Todesser – ich glaube, sein Name war McPhearson – schleuderte mit Flüchen um sich wie eine Ballmaschine mit Tennisbällen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, dass Nymphadora getroffen wurde und umkippte.

Ich umfasste meinen Zauberstab und entwaffnete McPhearson. Jetzt saß _er_ in der Falle. 

„Ich sagte doch, du wirst dafür bezahlen." Mit einem simplen Zauber versteinerte und fesselte ich ihn. Endlich konnte ich mich Nymphadora zuwenden.

Ich drehte mich um und mir blieb das Herz stehen. Sie lag auf einem Haufen zerborstener Stühle, ein Stuhlbein hatte sich durch ihren Unterleib gebohrt und sie blutete heftig. Unter ihr war bereits eine riesige Pfütze. Ihr Kopf war mir zugewandt und ihre Augen waren klarer als jemals zuvor.

Sofort ließ ich mich neben ihr nieder und nahm ihre Hände in meine. Auf ihrer Stirn glänzten Schweißperlen. „Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich bringe dich hier weg, und dann wird alles wieder gut."

„Severus", sagte sie leise. Ich schaute sie an. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Aber was denn?" War sie jetzt verrückt geworden?

„Gestern. Der Tanz. Der Kuss. Ich bin einfach weggelaufen. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dir doch sagen, dass du ..." Sie wurde von einem Hustenanfall geplagt und ihr Gesicht wurde noch weißer, als es ohnehin schon war.

„Schhh." Ich versuchte, sie und mich selbst zu beruhigen. Ihre Lippen zitterten.

„Nein. Severus, der Tanz war wunderschön." Sie drehte den Kopf ziellos und ihre Lider schienen sich nicht mehr entscheiden zu können, ob sie jetzt auf oder zu sein sollten. Sie hustete noch einmal. „Ich liebe..."

Ihre Hände in seinen wurden kraftlos. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen. Ihr Brustkorb bewegte sich nicht mehr. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Sie konnte den Satz nicht mehr zu Ende sprechen. Ich konnte ihr nichts mehr erwidern. Doch, ich konnte es.

„Nymphadora, ich liebe dich auch." Ich schloss ihre Augen für immer und sah sie noch einmal an. Sie sah so sanftmütig aus. Nur das viele Blut um uns herum und dieses Stuhlbein machten dieses friedliche Bild zunichte. Sie sah so schön aus.

Ich streichelte ihre Wangen und küsste sie. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich warm an, aber es kam keinerlei Reaktion. 

Ich sah sie an, und die Tränen wollten nicht kommen. Ich wusste, ich sollte weinen. Die Liebe meines Lebens lag vor mir, ohne sich zu bewegen. Ich konnte sie nicht zurückholen.

Hinter mir hörte ich Schritte. Ich richtete mich auf und sah den Spiegel vor mir, der mir mich selbst und dahinter die Tür zeigte. Wie in Zeitlupe tauchte jemand im Eingang auf, ein weiterer Todesser.

Er hielt an, sah seinen gefesselten Kollegen und dann mich. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf mich.

Ich wusste, jetzt würde er mich töten. Aber ich wollte nichts dagegen tun. Ich wollte es nicht verhindern.

Mein Blick klebte am Spiegel fest, ich konnte ihn nicht abwenden. Wenn ich noch einmal mit dir tanzen könnte, Nymphadora, noch einmal...

Das Letzte, das ich hörte, waren die Worte: _„Avada Kedavra."_

* * *

**Am Freitag, den 3. April 1998, fand der Überfall der Anhänger Voldemorts auf Hogwarts und das umliegende Hogsmeade statt. 27 Menschen starben, darunter 3 Schüler. **

**Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, schaffte es am Samstag, den 4. April 1998, mit der Hilfe von Albus Dumbledore den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Seine Reste wurden verbrannt und der 4. April ging als der „Tag der Befreiung" in die Geschichte ein. **

**Die Gefallenen wurden – unabhängig davon, welcher Seite sie angehörten – auf dem Dorffriedhof von Hogsmeade begraben. Severus Snapes Grab lag unmittelbar neben dem von Nymphadora Tonks.**

* * *

_THE END_


End file.
